when the moons painted red inspired by VA :
by tiiaa
Summary: I know that its not vampire academy based, but its what Vampire Academy has inspired me to write! This is the first two chapters of my first book 'When The Moons Painted Red' please read and give me your opinions, thankyou.


**ONE  
**His eyes were glued to mine. And I could tell, just by looking at his cocky facial expressions- and body language that was saying 'come on then, just try an do your best'- that he was anticipating my every move- or moves I was going to make at least. His eyebrows were raised-one more than the other- and his piercing blue eyes were taunting me to just beat the crap out of him. I so badly wanted to wipe that smirk of his off his face.  
I've known Rae since I was at the age of, well… very young. My dad says he's been my personal trainer now for over nine years, so I guess I've known him from the age of seven. Oh, and when I mean trainer, I mean a hardcore-vampire-killing machine.  
The only reason that I knew of vampires- before you think I'm some mental psychopath- is because I'm part werewolf. No, not the greasy looking, mass-murdering mutt type; they only exist in fictional books that humans write: our type didn't really write books about our kind, simply because we were supposed to be secretly unknown to the world. Our type don't hurt humans, destroy villages or change others into one us through simply 'biting'- that process is a lot more complicated.  
As you might have guessed, I was getting trained at this moment in time, to become a vampire slayer myself- hence the reason I'm being trained by professional one. I'm apparently 'supposed' to kill vampires, according to my dad. He says that it's my soul duty as a wolf: I always have to remind him that I'm only half, and that I have an even say in what I want to do with my life. Since my mother that was 'involved' with vampires, as he says, and ended up dead because of that, my dad seems to think that training to be a slayer will prevent me from the same fate she had. I find that hard to believe as I actually am kick-ass. Years of training has made me flexible, aware at all times and almost as hardcore as Rae.  
"Kaya" I suddenly then jerked into reality, and with that, I was soon pinned to the floor, with my weapon in Rae's hands. Maybe I wasn't as aware as I thought. "You're so slow!" He mused. I gave him an evil glare, assuming it was the best insult I could give him without opening my mouth. Opening my mouth would lead to many verbal threats and curses; I couldn't do that when my dad was watching. I had noticed that he was being nosy by poking his head through the doorway. I could see that Rae was trying his hardest to hold back a laugh, I couldn't see what was funny, but that was just Rae.  
With that he got off of the top of me, and gave me his famous crooked smile; followed by more laughter. "Ok, I screwed up. All I need really is some rest. I'll do better tomorrow." Exhaling heavily, I picked myself off the stone tiled floor-which did not make my fall in the slightest pleasant- and glanced up at Rae's face. He was not in approval of me finishing up so early. "Ok... let's do it again" I mumbled unwillingly.

When training was done, I went on one of my walks to the beach; Rae followed.  
"You know..." He paused, and I glanced upward through my black curly hair to meet his gaze. "You've been daydreaming a lot lately. I've noticed that in your classes to". My dad runs a private academy for werewolves, and half breeds like me. He teaches the majority of the classes like; English, Maths and Science. While Rae, Ian and Natalie, taught Art, History, Training classes and all that malarkey. Of course only Rae taught me when it comes to training- hence the reason I called him my 'personal trainer'.  
"I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff. That's all." This was true. I was thinking about a lot of things. My mother and how she came about her death. Why I was being trained to kill a species which I knew nothing about personally- obviously we get taught the basic's like how they feed and how they fight and stuff. Sometimes that wasn't enough to make me want to kill them without reason- Even if they did kill my mother. Id often wondered what it would be like to meet a vampire. Just to see whether they were as bad as my dad made them to be- which was pretty bad.  
"There's more to what you're saying to me Kaya. You can tell me anything. You know I won't tell your father." This was also true. Rae is meant to be extremely loyal to my dad. This was kind of funny, as he was more loyal to our friendship. I sighed and began to explain.  
"I just keep thinking about mum. How did she die? I mean, really?" I lowered my eyes and started to play with one of my millions of platted bracelets on my left wrist. "Dad says she was just involved with the vampires, but what does 'involved' mean exactly. And if she was involved with them, why did they leave it so late to kill her?" I paused and glanced up to see Rae with a thoughtful expression. His eyebrows were tightly pulled together- of what I could see of them anyway. His mid-length hair covered most of his forehead with his fringe. Since I got no answer, I just carried on. "Why won't dad tell me anything about her death?"  
" If I tell you Kaya, will you promise to never-ever- let him know that you know?" He looked deadly serious as he spoke, so I took him as seriously as he sounded.  
" I promise.

Rae stopped mid-stride and placed his nearest hand on mine. He was once again looking very thoughtful-obviously thinking of the easiest way to put what he was about to tell me. After a few silent moments he turned to face me. His eyes never met mine though. He looked warily around, and after a few moments he finally looked at me. "I really don't know how to put this." He inhaled, exhaled, and started to gently slide his fingers along my palm. "Well. Basically, your mother..." he paused again and I could see some sort of irritation in his face. I knew that this must be extremely hard for him. Was the story about my mother's death that bad?  
"Don't worry about it Rae" I said dryly. Not noticing my tone of voice until after I spoke, I suddenly felt guilty. Rae's face looked full of sadness. And almost as guilty as I felt.  
"I'm sorry Kaya."

When Rae and I finally got back home- to the academy technically- we were in complete silence. As we entered the main building, I decided that being all down-in-the-dumps wasn't going to make me feel better. As we came to our separation point I gave him a sideway glance, smiled and started to make my way to my room. Rae called after me. "Kaya" I turned around in a pirouette. Attempting to be graceful- and failing.  
"Yes?" Rae raised one eyebrow looked rather amused by my suddenly positive attitude. Possibly even _more_ amused by my attempted effort to be elegant.  
"Goodnight" he gave me his crooked smile, and started to laugh as he walked away. As he did, I made my way to my dorm.  
Just like all the other students in the academy, I had to live in a dormitory- the girl's one of course. The boy's dorm was on the west side of the academy. The school was actually small compared to most others; we only had a total of 331 students. Normally academy's had a total of over 1000 students. The reason our school was so small in numbers is because we don't have that many werewolves around our area. Most of them travel to big cities to be trained. The population of Rye- East Sussex- was around 4009, but the secret few that are a part of our academy, were basically unknown. With the amount of tourist attractions that were in Rye, no one really noticed us when we went outside of the academy. We look exactly like humans when we don't phase, so we can fit in easily. People like me that were half breeds fitted in more, since we knew how humans worked both mentally and emotionally. Fully bred werewolves had no emotion towards humans normally .There were only a few cases in which a werewolf would fall in love with one. Like the situation between my mum and dad. My mum was a full breed, and my dad was human. Every half breed in the academy had a wolf mother, and a human father. This was because full bred male werewolves really disliked humans for some unknown reason. They just didn't get on with them. Half breed males did though.

After I got into my room, I picked up my awesome panda pyjamas and changed. I went through my usual skin care routine, and then I hopped into bed. I was lucky in a way, because I didn't have to share my room with someone else like all the other students did. So in some cases, being the academy owner's daughter wasn't so bad. I closed my windows-which were helpfully directly next to my bed – and snuggled into my poufy red sheets as much as I could; trying to get as comfortable as possible.  
Just when I thought I'd be cosy enough to sleep, the door knocked. Opening my eyes almost immediately through annoyance, I huffed out breath and climbed out of bed. As I made my way to my door, which wasn't a long distance, I put on an act of over exaggerated tiredness, hoping that this would make the intruder of my sleepy-time leave. Taking in a deep breath, I opened the door and sank my eyes into a puppy dog formation. I honestly didn't know what I must have looked like from someone else's point of view, but I probably looked more like a drugged up idiot than a tired puppy.  
"Hey, Kaya" To my surprise it was Afaya. She was a friend of mine and she had recently been moved to the dorm next door. She was a troublesome one- that's why she was moved. A very violent character at that, nearly everyone was scared of her; apart from the boys- And me. I knew how she worked as a person, and there were things that I knew about her way of thinking, that no one would ever understand. The reason she was actually moved was because she decided to stab a knife entirely through a Ross's hand. Because he said she was a moody bitch. Afaya doesn't take shit from no one really.  
"Hey Afaya, is there something wrong?" I still tried very hard to look tired, and not look as pissed off as I was. I certainly did not want a knife in my hand, so I hoped that she didn't sense my bad mood.  
"No, I'm having a party tomorrow night in my room. Coming?" the way Afaya spoke was partially blunt, but that was just her. She never really showed enthusiasm for anything, unless she had a personal interest in it. The only time id seem her excited about anything, is when were in art, drunk or doing fighting classes; she specialized in weaponry (obviously).  
"Sure. What time?"  
"Starts at six baby" She also often loved to act like a complete douche-bag whenever she felt the need to be weird.  
"Yeah sure I'll come" I smiled, trying to look excited, and tired at the same time.  
"Wicked! " She shouted with an over dramatically pointed finger towards me. "See you then." She then turned away and strolled off to her room as though there wasn't a possibility of being caught. I mean, fair enough it was only one room away, but she had just shouted 'wicked' insanely loud- at night time, where Rae and Natalie were on patrol. Not a good move to make.  
I closed the door quietly, trying to make no indication that the shouting came from outside my room, and literally ran to my bed. I wanted to just sleep, and hope that no one else would come knocking on my door.

**TWO**  
I gripped my hands onto my blankets as tightly as I could, and tried to tell myself that I didn't hear anything- thinking that this would make me sleep in instead of being overly curious as to what made the tapping noise on my window. There was a possibility that the trees from the training field grew over. But I highly doubted that, as my dad has the branches near our dorms trimmed every month. The training field isn't like an athletics track or anything; it was more like a miniature forest. When I mean miniature, I mean roughly 3 football pitches big. This was good for training exercise's when were phased. _Tap, tap_  
I heard the tapping noise again, and decided to have a look outside. I pulled myself upward with more force than needed, and shoved my window doors open; knocking someone in the face.  
"That hurt Kaya." I didn't recognise the voice immediately, but it sounded like it was Robert. "Did I come at the wrong time?" He pulled himself upright, and started to rub his head unconvincingly. "Can I come in?"  
"Hurry up, I don't wana get caught sneaking boys into my room". Robert took me the wrong way, obviously thinking I was being some-what flirtatious. But I was being deadly serious- I did not wana be caught letting boys into my room. Especially at late hours; makes me look like a right slut. He winked at me, and stepped inside- I got back into bed.  
"I'm assuming that you've heard about Afaya's party?" He asked in a swaggering tone of voice.  
"Yes, of course." I tried to sound as big-headedly popular as he was. And sorta looked like an idiot. He gave me a sideways glance, and started to look around at all my things-How rude.  
"You going with anyone special?" He didn't look up, but stopped and raised his head a little. His eyes focused on my mum's music box.  
"Depends what you mean by, 'someone special'. I'm probably just going to go with the best" I smiled at my own joke that was about to come.  
"And who's that?" His eyes met mine with curiosity, and I gave a smug smile in return.  
"Me, obviously" He rolled his eyes and let out a relaxed laugh. My sense of humour was usually funny to him, what was wrong with him today. He understood my silly jokes usually. Everyone else thought I was a complete loser- not in all circumstances obviously. Robert was one of the most popular werewolves in the academy, and he thought I was a comical genius. So that had to count for something.  
Lost in thought, I hadn't noticed that Robert was walking towards me, with a very strange look in his eyes. His hands grabbed my arms gently, applying hardly and force into the motion, and leaned inward. His head rested on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Kaya, so sorry". He pulled his head back a slight fraction, and started caressing my neck with the tip of his nose. Within moments I had realised what he was about to do. I Tried to pull myself out of his grip, but he was to strong.  
"Get off of me!" I screamed. I didn't want to become someone's meal!  
"Kaya" Why would Robert do this to me! I thought I was his friend. "Kaya, wake up!" I recognised the familiar voice calling my name. Rae? "Kaya, it's going to be fine. Stop shaking, just please stop shaking." That's when I came back into reality.  
I was lying in Rae's arms, in my bedroom, and I was violently shaking like some mad-man; woman. I opened my eyes and launched my arms over Rae's neck. "It was all a dream, just a stupid fucking dream." Rae stroked his hands through my hair.  
"It's ok now Kaya, you're awake now.  
I opened my eyes to find myself in a familiar room that smelled of stale coffee and cigarettes-my dad's room. I felt as though the whole of whatever happened last night, was some crazy dream; me saying that reminds me of those over-used lines in crusty children's movies. I forced myself upright and held my head as it throbbed. Why was my head hurting so much? Had I hit it?  
"Kaya, you're finally awake." I pulled my hand up to the back of my head, and rested it gently where the pain was. "Did you sleep well hun?"  
"yeah" My throat cracked. I needed a drink. "Can I have some water dad? My throat is killing." He got up from the bedside and headed towards the door. I had barely noticed he was beside me.  
"I'll be back in a moment then" he smiled, I smiled back. And as he left the room, my eyes started to pour with tears. How was I in so much pain! I needed to find Rae, and find out what happened. And maybe stop to find some painkillers.  
I was still crying when my dad came back, and as he came in and handed the cup of water to me, I wondered why it took so long. It's not like he had to search for the drink or anything, he knows the school like the back of his hand. Something suspicious was going on, and I wanted to know what it was.  
"Kaya why are you crying? " Wow, could he have said anymore harshly. I don't know much about parenting, but surely a dad shouldn't talk to daughter like that. I could see seriousness in his face, the kind that only appears when 'vampire businesses' occurred.  
"I have a massive headache" I said, trying to ignore his tone of voice, and the stern look on his face.  
"Do you remember anything at all from last night?"  
"Everything" I stared downward to my water in my hands; paying more attention to my actual hands than the cup. My dad exhaled heavily and then inhaled very slow.  
"I know this is going to sound horrible, and other people may think it's wrong to tell you this. But I feel as though you need to know, even if it causes you grief and discomfort." He took the cup from my hand, which I hadn't even drank out of yet- lame- and held my petite hands in his huge ones. "What happened last night was real. The guy who wanted to attack you- he wasn't Robert. It was Mark. And he's a vampire." His eyes were looking in all directions, trying to avoid my gaze, and failing miserably. I was really confused. Before I could say anything he carried on. "He generally looks a lot like Robert, so there really was no surprise that you thought it was him… He killed Robert you know." He laughed humourlessly, and I could hear the anger in his voice. "That's how he knew where to find you, and he pretended that he was Robert so you wouldn't get suspicious. Sometimes I wish you inherited the same eyesight as werewolves; you would have been able to see him in the dark. Instead you got the ears, tail, the taste and the speed- Kind of useless when a vampires with you in a pitch-black room." Thanks dad, just try and scare the shit out of me. I mean, I wasn't just nearly eaten last night or anything.  
"But, it sounded just like him? How could he have looked _and_ sounded like Robert? And how did he even know that I was friends with Robert? Surely there were others he could have asked. But how did he know that Robert knew me most." Robert only knew me the most because he had some stupid crush on me. He liked me ever since I met him last year, when he first joined the academy. I can't believe he was now dead though, and that his own brother has killed him. How heartless could someone be?  
"I knew you were going to ask multiple questions." He laughed, with a little more humour than before. I couldn't see how he saw a funny side to this- unless he was going insane. "Mark is Roberts's older brother." I felt my jaw drop immediately. Robert had a brother- that was a vampire… "They have different mothers, but they both look a lot alike because of their father. I'm guessing that you're wondering why the fuck a werewolf would take an interest in a vampire in that way. I don't honestly see how he took an interest in a vampire; were supposed to be enemies with those vermin." He raised his eyebrows, grimaced and then let his hands go from mine. He walked towards the door again, not intending to leave, but just so he could move, and he glanced back over his shoulder towards me, not meeting my eyes. My dad had the same colour eyes as me, pale blue with a hint of ocean blue- a mixture of blue's really. My eyes stood out more than my dads though, because of my general paleness and black hair. I had the same hair as my mother- widely curly, but strangely never frizzed. I never really remembered all this from personal memory of my mother; I just absorbed as much as I could from photos of her, and from what my dad told me. According to him, I looked _a lot_ like her. He used to tell me about how I had the same frame as her-figure wise- and how I was lucky to have curves like a 'real lady'. Like my mother, I had big hips and a tiny waist. And unlike most girls that had those features, I still managed to maintain a flat stomach. But that was because of continuous training.  
"Kaya, I'm going to have a think. You don't mind me going do you?" He frowned, and I could see a lot of sadness in his eyes. I felt bad for going into lost thoughts about happy memories as such a time.  
"Of course not dad" I smiled, and tried to make it convincing past the pain that was still in the back of my head.  
"You should take today off I think. I can see that your headache is bothering you" Oh, pants. My dad read me as though I was holding a board in my hands saying 'IM A LAZY DOUCHE AND I WANT A DAY OFF SCHOOL'. There was no use in convincing him I was fine, so I just smiled and laid down, and tried to fall asleep again.

**  
**


End file.
